Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 14: What the...
The group was pretty disturbed. The map wasn't showing anything Blade: "I can't understand how it's possible, we still got two Zodiac bladers to seek." Titi: "How did it happened exactly??" Blade: "When i defeated Homard, i took out the map to see what next symbol and where we had to seek it. Nothing!!!" Kushan: "When you shut the map when he found Homard, what was it showing??" Blade: "The Cancer symbol disappeared as normal, and then.." Blade stood up. Blade: "Now you say it to me, i recall have saw another symbol forming itself." Billy: "What was it??" Blade: "I can't remember.... But what i don't understand is why it disappeared between the moment i shut it to talk to Homard and when i opened it again. It's anormal!!!!" Pisces: "Take it out now, so we can see it." Blade took out the map, and when they saw it, astonishement occured. Libra's symbol saw showing in the Himalaya!!!" Blade: "How could this be possible?? And where's the Sagittarius sign??" Lakus: "How do you know that Sagittarius should have been discovered before Libra??" Blade: "I'm sure i saw a symbol before shutting the map!! Like we had only two left to discover, and the map shows Libra, it means Sagittarius was the symbol i saw." Titi had a strange reaction to this. Grafera: "Must have been like the others. The blader past next to us, making the map think we discovered him or her or it." Blade: "In the middle of the Amazonian forest??!! I don't think that!!! I bet more that someone is recruiting Zodiac bladers and send them next to us without us seeing them so that the map passes to the next symbol!!!" Felinis: "Yeah, but we've got the advantage of number!!! They've got only 4 of them." Blade: "First: These 4 count in the most powerfull of 12 and maybe of the famous 13th blader. Second: if that guy can get to the bladers before the map shows them, it means he or she has great powers, maybe including increase drastically the power of these bladers. So, i don't think number will be an advantage." Felinis: "It's true that before we met, i sensed a great malefical force at action in the cosmic world. But i sensed it doing something only 3 times. Which means we have 3 corrupted Zodiac Bladers and another who joined on will." Blade: "That's really frustrating. We must head at Himalaya at once!!!" Meanwhile... First hooded figure: "Ah finally we found it." In front of them, was resting a bey. Second hooded figure: "But where's it master??" First hooded figure: "Must have gone somewhere. That leaves us the time to do the ritual." The two hooded figures done a ritual around the bey. First hooded figure: "Ok, that should do it. We just need to wait the Zodiac bladers in our lair." Second hooded figure: "Can i ask you a question??" First hooded figure: "Go ahead." Second hooded figure: "What about the other zodiac sign??" First hooded figure: "Quite frankly, i don't know. Our spy's reported that they lost track of the last blader, while encounting with the Cancer one. Which means else one of our spy's are that blader, what i doubt, else the last blader is already in their group. Which leaves the choice between 3 bladers." Second hooded figure: "Which are..." First hooded figure: "Titi, Kushan and Blade himself. Any of them can be a Zodiac blader. Let's go" They got out of the place where the bey was. In a bedroom... Titi was observing Clown. Titi: "What if it was that bey??" ''Titi took out another bey. '''To be continued...' Category:Story chapters